Alice im Wunderland (2010)
Alice im Wunderland (Originaltitel: Alice in Wonderland) ist ein Fantasy-Abenteuer-Film von Tim Burton, der von Linda Woolverton geschrieben wurde und 2010 erschien. Ursprünglich wurde die Geschichte von dem Autor Lewis Caroll geschrieben, welche 1865 erschien. Im Film spielen viele bekannte Schauspieler wie Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway, Crispin Glover, Michael Sheen und Stephen Fry mit. Die Handlung baut auf dem Märchen „Alice im Wunderland“ auf. Der Film verwendet eine Technik, die Live-Action und CGI-Animation verbindet. Alice ist im Film 19 Jahre alt und kehrt unbeabsichtigt wieder ins Unterland zurück. Sie hatte das Unterland 13 Jahre zuvor bereits besucht. Dort wird ihr gesagt, dass sie die einzige ist, die den Jabberwocky, ein Drachen, der durch die Rote Königin gesteuert wird, töten kann. Der Film sollte kein Remake oder eine Fortsetzung sein, sondern die Geschichte anders erzählen. Alice sollte nicht von Charakter zu Charakter wandern. Der Film weicht daher ein wenig von der ursprünglichen Märchengeschichte ab. Die Premiere in London im Odeon Leicester Square war am 25. Februar 2010. Der Film war ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg. Er war einer der ersten Filme, der 1 Milliarde US-Dollar einspielte. Trotzdem wurde der Film von den Kritikern und seinem Publikum verrissen. Viele verglichen ihn mit dem Zeichentrickfilm. Trotzdem wurde eine Fortsetzung unter dem Namen Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln für 2016 angekündigt. Handlung Die mittlerweile 19-jährige Alice Kingsleigh denkt schon lange nicht mehr an ihre Abenteuer im Wunderland. Allerdings träumt sie immer wieder von ihrem ersten Besuch vor 13 Jahren. Sie fährt mit ihrer Mutter zu einer viktorianischen Gartenparty vom Ehepaar Ascot. Die Gartenparty entpuppt sich jedoch als Verlobungsfeier. Vor allen Gästen macht der Sohn der Gastgeber, Hamish Ascot, einen Heiratsantrag. Sie sieht jedoch ein weißes Kanninchen am Rand und folgt diesem. Sie folgt dem Kanninchen bis zu seinem Bau und fällt hinein. Alice landet, nach einem langen Fall, in einem runden Raum mit einigen Türen, die alle verschlossen sind. Nur eine sehr kleine Tür lässt sich mit einem Schlüssel öffnen. Um durch diese Tür zu können, trinkt sie einen Trank, der sie schrumpfen lässt. Daraufhin ist sie aber zu klein, um den Schlüssel zu erreichen, da dieser von ihr wieder auf den Tisch gelegt wurde. Um den Schlüssel zu erreichen, ist sie ein Stück Kuchen, der sie sehr groß werden lässt. So kann sie sich den Schlüssel schnappen und schrupft sich danach wieder, da sie den Trank erneut trinkt. Die ganze Zeit über wird sie von dem weißen Kaninchen, dem sie gefolgt ist, Haselmaus, Diedeldum und Diedeldei beobachtet, die daran zweifeln, dass sie "die" Alice ist. Sie meinen, dass sie dies schon wissen müsste, da sie bereits vor 13 Jahren im Unterland war. Schließlich gelingt es Alice die Tür zu öffnen und sie landet mitten im Unterland, welches sie fälschlicherweise "Wunderland" nannte, als sie es vor 13 Jahren betreten hatte. Als sich die Haselmaus bestätigt sieht, dass Alice nicht "die" Alice ist und das Kanninchen die falsche Alice ins Unterland gebracht hat, suchen sie die weise Raupe Absolem auf, die allerdings nur sagt, dass Alice nicht vollkommen Alice ist. Nach der Prophezeiung wird Alice, falls sie die Echte ist, am Blumertag den Jabberwocky mit dem Schwert der Weißen Königin besiegen. Bevor entschieden werden kann, was als nächstes passiert, werden die Gefährten von Kriegern der Roten Königin angegriffen. Herz-Bube Ilosovic Stayne sammelt die Prophezeiung auf und Alice wird von seiner Kreatur Bandersnatch verfolgt und verletzt. Die Haselmaus muss Bandersnatch ein Auge ausstechen, damit Alice sich retten kann. Von der Grinsekatze wird ihr geraten den verrückten Hutmacher aufzusuchen. Dieser erwartet sie bereits und trifft dort auf den verrückten Märzhasen. Nach kurzer Zeit erscheinen die Krieger der Roten Königin, die auf der Suche nach Alice sind. Um Alice zu verstecken, schrumpft der Hutmacher sie und versteckt sie in einer Teekanne, die er unter den Tisch stellt. Der mitgeführte Bluthund Bayard, der nur hilft, da seine Frau und Welpen von der Roten Königin gefangen gehalten werden, verfolgt die Fährte bis zu Alice, verrät das Versteck aber nicht, da er dem Hutmacher helfen möchte. Der Hutmacher macht sich mit der winzigen Alice auf den Weg zur weißen Königin. Dabei erfährt man wie die Rote Königin die Weiße Könignin gestürzt hat und, dass man ihr nur folgt, da sie so grausam ist. Der Hutmacher wird auf dem Weg von den Kriegern der Roten Königin festgenommen und abgeführt. Er wirft den Hut, auf dem Alice sitzt, an den Rand, so dass sie nicht abgeführt wird. Sie entscheidet sich gegen die Prophezeiung und besteht darauf den Hutmacher zu retten, so dass sie mit Bayards Hilfe zum Schloss der Roten Königin gelangt. Als sie den Burggraben überquert hat, schlüpft sie durch einen Mauerschlitzt, da sie so klein ist. Bayard wirft den Hut vom Hutmacher über die Burgmauer, so dass sich Alice auf die Suche nach dem Hut macht. Als der weiße Hase einen Igel zurückholen soll, gibt er auf Nachfrage von Alice, ihr ein Stück vom Kuchen, der sie wieder wachsen lässt. Allerdings isst sie von diesem so viel, dass sie etwas zu groß wird. Aus diesem Grund wird sie von der Roten Königin entdeckt. Sie fragt nach ihrem Namen und das weiße Kaninchen antwortet "Sie heißt Em ...". Alice fügt hinzu, dass sie aus Empöringen stammt. Die Königin ist so von ihrem großen Kopf begeistert, dass sie sie an ihrem Hof aufnimmt. Im Thronsaal der Königin stellt die Rote Königin Alice Diedeldum und Diedeldei vor, die sie beinahe verraten hätten. Danach wird der Hutmacher in den Thronsaal geholt, da er nicht reden möchte. Er schafft es die Königin zu verführen und soll ihr Hüte antfertigen. Allerdings ist er nicht davon begeistert, dass er es für die Rote Königin machen soll. Ilosovic Stayne trifft "Em" auf dem Gang und flirtet ein wenig mit ihr. Alice wird es aber schnell zu viel und sie sucht erneut das Zimmer des Hutmachers auf. Dort nimmt sie der Haselmaus das Auge des Bandersnatch weg, damit sie es gegen das Schwert eintauschen kann. Sie geht zum Bandersnatch und gibt ihm das Auge. Im Gegenzug verheilt er Alices Verletzung und gibt ihr den Schlüssel, um das Schwert zu holen. Alice erzählt dem Hutmacher in seinem Zimmer davon, als Ilosovic Stayne und eine Krieger den Raum betreten. Er möchte Em verhaften lassen, da er sie abgewiesen hat. Die Haselmaus verrät ohne böser Absicht den wahren Namen von "Em", so dass Alice flüchten müssen. Der Hutmacher hält die Krieger auf und Alice kann fliehen. Bei der Flucht wird sie von Bandersnatch unterstützt. Dieser fliegt sie zur Weißen Königin. Bandersnatch bekommt von der Roten Königin drei Ohrfeigen, da er versagt hat, kann aber damit punkten, dass er den Hutmacher hat, den die Königin darauf hin hinrichten lässt. Dieser kann durch einen Zaubertrick von der unsichtbaren Katze fliehen und deckt auf, dass einige Leute um die Rote Königin sich hässliche Körperteile angeklebt haben, um bei ihr zu punkten. Der Bandersnatch bringt Alice zur Weißen Königin und übergibt ihr das Schwert. Diese mischt Alice ein Gegenmittel, damit sie in die Rüstung passt, die sie am Blumertag tragen soll. Alice weigert sich allerdings den Jabberwocky zu töten, da sie niemanden töten will. Cast & Charaktere *Mia Wasikowska - Alice Kingsleigh *Johnny Depp - Tarrant Hightopp (Verrückter Hutmacher) *Helena Bonham Carter - Rote Königin *Anne Hathaway - Weiße Königin *Crispin Glover - Hofmarschall Stayne *Matt Lucas - Tweedledum *Michael Sheen - Weißes Kaninchen *Stephen Fry - Grinsekatze *Alan Rickman - Blaue Raupe *Barbara Windsor - Schlafmaus *Paul Whitehouse - March Hare (Stimme) *Timothy Spall - Bayard (Stimme) *Paul Whitehouse - Märzhase *Christopher Lee - Jabberwocky *Christopher Lee - Jabberwocky *Marton Csokas - Charles Kingsleigh *Tim Pigott-Smith - Lord Ascot *Michael Gough - Dodo Trailer ALICE IM WUNDERLAND - Offizieller Trailer 1 ALICE IM WUNDERLAND - Offizieller Trailer 2 ar:أليس في بلاد العجائب (فيلم ٢٠١٠) da:Alice i Eventyrland (2010) en:Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) es:Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (película de 2010) fr:Alice au Pays des Merveilles (2010) pl:Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 2010) pt-br:Alice no País das Maravilhas (filme de 2010) ru:Алиса в Стране Чудес (фильм) zh:魔境夢遊 Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Golden Globe Award Kategorie:Oscar Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Filme mit Tieren Kategorie:Filme, die auf Büchern basieren Kategorie:Märchenfilme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2010 Flm Kategorie:Tim Burtons Alice im Wunderland